Forgotten
by Dr. Meowgon Spengler
Summary: Spat has been gone for months now. Harmony's sure that he won't ever be back. But then she goes for a walk and rescues a ham with a familiar face. Rating might go up later- but no adult content!


A light drizzle fell on the forest. Most of the Ham-Hams couldn't come to the Clubhouse that day, mostly comfortable with staying inside and sleeping in their warm houses. A few adventurous Hams came out and splashed in the mud, making a complete mess of their fur, but having fun nonetheless. An orange and white hamster, Hamtaro, played rain-tag with Boss, Cappy, and Howdy. Another hamster just watched on, looking out the window with a sigh. She did want to go outside, oh yes, but her perfect white fur would get absolutely filthy. She rested her head on her paws, content with just watching. Another hamster walked up to her.

"Hey, Harmony. Don't you want to go outside and play? Everyone is having fun and you're cooped up inside." the other ham said, standing beside her. Harmony looked at her.

"Oh.. hello Bijou. I do want to go outside, but my fur might get dirty. It's hard to clean since it's so thick... Oh, I don't know what to do!" the normally calm hamster cried, shaking her head. Bijou looked worried.

"Come on, Harmony, you can do it! It's fun to get dirty, and I promise I'll help you clean up." she said, trying to coax the angel-ham to play. Harmony paused for a moment, before nodding.

"Okay, Bijou.. I'll go outside." she said, faking confidence. Bijou brightened up.

"Hooray!" she cheered, grabbing Harmony by the paw and pulling her outside. The angel-ham reluctantly followed, biting back a complaint as her paws squished in the mud.

"Everybody, look! Harmony's coming to play with us!" Bijou called, excitement obvious in her tone. Harmony waved at everyone, walking out. Mud splashed up unpleasantly and droplets of it soaked her fur, making her grimace slightly. Hamtaro bounded up to her, grinning.

"Hi, Harmony!" he said. Harmony tried to step away from the mud, regretting her decision.

"Hi, Hamtaro." she replied, trying to seem enthusiastic.

"Do you want to play tag with us, Harmony?" Hamtaro asked. Boss stepped up.

"Hamtaro, I don't think Harmony wants to mess up her fur. She might trip and fall in the mud-" he pointed out. Harmony gulped.

"I-it's okay. I'm just going to go take a walk." she said. Hamtaro's ears folded.

"Aw. Okay! Have fun with your walk!" he said. Harmony nodded, then turned away and walked deeper into the forest. Rain pattered on the leaves above, the twigs holding them buckling and sending the droplets scattering. Harmony stayed away from the sparser areas, sticking close to the trees in the denser woods. A soft noise alerted her to something in the forest, scaring her. Her fur stood on end, and she froze in spot.

"W-who's there?" she murmured, stuttering. The angel-ham walked up closer to a bush, moving slowly. She peeked under the shrubbery, gasping. A poor little ham lay face-down in the mud, its fur completely soaked. She quickly moved and dragged him out from under the bush, lifting him up on her back.

She ignored the squishy sensation of mud soaking her pristine white fur, instead focusing on rushing back home. She broke into the clearing the other hams were playing in, panting. "H-help!" she gasped out. The other hams were suddenly alert, helping Harmony lift the burden quite literally from her back. Hamtaro was jittery.

"Oh no, what if he's not okay?" he fussed, using his ears to cover his eyes. Harmony frowned. "I-I don't know." Harmony said softly, sighing. She helped the others carry the injured ham inside, and even helped them clean him off. Once they were finished washing the ham, they placed him in one of the upstairs beds. Harmony stayed upstairs, watching over the hamster.

She noticed how his fur looked so familiar; a broad stripe from his nose stretching to his ears, and from his tummy to his hind paws was a darker gray color. She sat on the bed next to his, waiting patiently for him to wake up.

* * *

well.. this happened.

i don't know what to say.

first hamtaro fic, i think?

whatever. i know there's a ton of mistakes in here, and nothing is accurate

like

at all.

personalities are messy. but that's okay right? since i haven't watched or played any of the hamtaro games in a few months?

..oh well

meowgon out. more chapters soon, i think


End file.
